1. Field of Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to image communication, and more particularly, to image communication in which a number of a remote objects and entrance/exit of the remote objects are informed to a user object by voice.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, many image communication solutions appear with increased speed of a dedicated Internet line. In actuality, a program such as Skype has spread to enable users to make inexpensive image communication throughout the world. It is expected that image communication will become very popular in communication devices such as a telephone, although it is still in a tryout phase. Also, such an image communication system will be employed in vehicles in the near future.
However, a user who performs image communication may not be always under a situation where he/she gazes at a display of the image communication system.
For example, if an image communication system is installed within a vehicle and a driver performs image communication while driving, the driver may necessarily avert his/her eyes from a display of the image communication system in order to watch a traffic light, a road sign, other vehicles and the like. In addition, if a party (hereinafter referred to as “a user object”) uses a multi-tasking apparatus such as a computer to perform image communication with the other party (hereinafter referred to as “a remote object”), the user object may not watch the image of the remote object during his/her work other than communication with the remote object. In addition, if the user object is visually handicapped, the user object can not watch the image of the remote object in image communication.